Devil May Care
by AngelRuby
Summary: This is a love....square.... pairings are inside. Ginny is in her 5th year and falls in love.....


Devil May Care  
  
By AngelMeroko and RubyMoon2  
  
AngelMeroko: This is a Ginny/Draco, Ginny/Harry, Ginny/Tom and  
Ron/Hermione.  
  
RubyMoon2: Ginny/Tom and Ginny/ Draco are the mains, and then comes  
Ginny/Harry.  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
Ginny POV  
  
On the morning of September 1st , Ginny Weasley was rummaging in her Trunk  
trying to make sure she had everything she needed before she went to  
school. Now, where was her Hogwarts, A History book? Ah! There it was. Throw it into her school trunk. She looked through  
her list of things-to-pack. Yes! She had everything. She could hear her  
mother screaming at the top of her voice,  
  
"Virginia Weasley! Get down here this minute! We need to go or we will be  
late getting to the Hogwarts Express!"  
  
"I'm coming Mum!" Ginny yelled back.  
  
She grabbed her trunk and pushed and pulled it to the stairs. She stopped and tried to think of a way to get her trunk downstairs. You would think  
that after 5 years of doing this she would know how to get her trunk  
downstairs. Just then Harry came up.  
  
"Hey Gin, Your Mum is flippin' out down there, we need to go."  
  
Then he looked down, saw the trunk and said,  
  
"Hey need some help Gin?"  
  
"Thanks Harry." Ginny answered relieved.  
  
Harry smiled, picked up the trunk and carried it downstairs.  
  
"Thanks, Harry." Ginny said, smiling.  
  
"Harry! Come on!" Ron called from downstairs.  
  
"Hold up! I'm helping Ginny with her trunk."  
  
"Oh. Okay!"  
  
Ron smirked inwardly and thought,  
  
'Harry is so in love with my sister, It is so sad.poor guy...'  
  
"Come on Ron!" Hermione yelled to him.  
  
'Oh well. If Harry is busy with Ginny at least I get Hermione' Thought Ron  
all sly-like and such.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TOM / VOLDEMORT POV  
  
The memories were slowly returning. He sighed in the darkness; he didn't want to remember anything that had happened with that accursed diary. But  
he did.  
  
He remembered a little red-headed girl, who seemed so lonely, so hurt. She  
reminded him of himself.  
  
And, of course, after the memories return, the feelings come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DRACO POV  
  
"Get down here boy!"  
  
Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes as he heard his father, Lucius call, or  
rather, screamed for him to go down. He closed his finally packed emerald green trunk and went downstairs. He as sure to take his time to get Lucius more upset. He finally got downstairs  
and his father was a bit red in the face.  
  
"Yes /father/?" Draco drawled.  
  
"Hurry and get your trunk, we must get to Kings Cross." He said.  
  
Without another word he went all the way back to his room and easily lifted  
his trunk (Thanks to years of Quidditch) and carried it downstairs.  
  
"Hurry up boy! We haven't much time." Lucius growled.  
  
"Yes, sir." said Draco all annoyed-like and such.  
  
And they left to Kings Cross.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny POV  
  
Ginny prowled the Hogwarts Express' compartments in search of a place to sit. She couldn't sit with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry had been alright with it but Hermione and Ron had said they had 'important' things to talk  
about. So she left them to their 'classified' talk. She opened a  
compartment door and walked in. There, sat Draco Malfoy. He was,  
surprisingly, sitting alone.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Ginny mumbled, closing the door, "I was just looking for  
someplace to sit."  
  
"Well, why don't you sit with the 'Dream Team'?" Draco sneered.  
  
"They have something they wanted to talk about." She said defensively.  
  
"Oh, they had another one of there, 'all important Golden Trio meetings',  
eh?" Draco said, smirking.  
  
"Well, they're all friends, they're allowed to talk. Even if they do talk  
alone often." she shifted a bit. "Well, bye." Ginny turned and began to  
close the door.  
  
"Wait little weasel. You're not gonna find anywhere else to sit other then  
here. So you might as well sit down." Draco said in a bored voice.  
  
Ginny paused. Did she want to sit near Draco Malfoy?"  
  
".there might be another place open." she said, her eyes blazing at him.  
  
"Hah. You wish, don't you?" he said scathingly. Her eyes were on fire as  
she glared at him. The Weasley temper was coming out.  
  
"I'd rather stand outside then sit here with you."  
  
"Oh, and why is that?" he said sarcastically. Ginny slammed the door, and  
she went to find somewhere else to sit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco POV  
  
'I kind of wish I had.stopped her.' Draco thought.  
  
He sat in silence for a few minutes, pondering the occurrences with the  
littlest Weasley.  
  
A few moments later there was a light-almost hesitant-tap on the door.  
  
Draco almost smirked as he answered, "Come in."  
  
The door opened and Ginny Weasley stood there (obviously a little scared),  
she slowly edged in the compartment.  
  
"Uh, the conductor said I had to go sit down."  
  
"Well then," Draco said smirking. "Sit down."  
  
Ginny's face turned slightly red as she slowly sat on the edge of the seat,  
clearly uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm not gonna bite. if you're lucky." he said smirking at her.  
  
Ginny's face went scarlet. She squirmed a little uncomfortably.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and looked out the window, watching the scenery speed  
by.  
  
"What's wrong Weasel? Cat got your tongue?" said Draco smirking.still.  
  
"Leave me alone, Malfoy." She sounded almost as if she were almost on the verge of tears. Draco was rather taken aback. He slouched against the seat,  
and was silent.  
  
Ginny sighed. Draco looked over at her.  
  
She looks so troubled and miserable. Draco thought.  
  
"What's your problem, Weasley?"  
  
Ginny glared at him.  
  
"Like you care?"  
  
"Well, you never know, Weasel, I just might." Draco drawled.  
  
"Sure." Ginny rolled her eyes and looked out the window again, trying to  
ignore Draco.  
  
There were a few minutes of silence and Draco risked a glance at Ginny. She had a strange far away look on her face and she was staring blankly out the  
window.  
  
I wonder what's bothering her. Draco thought.  
  
Ever since his 4th year Draco Malfoy had a crush on Ginny Weasley. Though he concealed it well, he tried to squash it in fear that someone might find out. But too no avail, as the years went by it simply grew and grew. Now he felt as though he was going to burst, although he was still able to hide  
it. just barely.  
  
"Merlin, I wish." she mumbled softly, to herself.  
  
Draco's ears perked up.  
  
"You wish. what?" he asked.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you." She mumbled, glancing over at him, trying and  
failing to hide the tears spilling over.  
  
Draco straightened up in his seat, his eyes filling with concern. He  
couldn't help it.  
  
"What's wrong Ginny?" he asked, trying, unsuccessfully to hide the concern  
in his voice.  
  
Ginny was utterly surprised to see the concern on his face, and was clearly  
taken back. She was confused.  
  
"Wh.why? Why are you asking me that? You hate my whole family." Ginny  
reminded him.  
  
"I'm asking you that because I'm." he paused. "I'm asking because you're  
crying, and I want to know why." He finished.  
  
Ginny looked at him with a weird expression. She paused.  
  
".The only person I would tell would be my bosom-friend."  
  
Draco went quiet again.  
  
I want to be that friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Prologue  
  
A/N: Well, we are gonna continue this whether the Devil cares or not.  
::INSERT *DIABOLICAL LAUGH HERE::  
  
*Evil 


End file.
